Conjoined
by Sunset Shadows
Summary: ONE SHOT Fred and George both have smaller-than-normal left pinkies. Both their left pinkies have a little scar near the tip. They are, literally, made of the same flesh and bone and spirit... TWINCEST!


Fred and George Weasley were not, as was believed, identical twins.

No one suspected otherwise, and it did not matter to them. They were almost identical twins, and no one noticed the fact that they both had rather smaller than normal pinkies, not even after they had made it a tradition to link those pinkies after every plan was made, and again after it was executed, and again as soon as they got detention for it.

George smiled, looking at the smaller finger. _We were supposed to be one person,_ he thought, glancing up at Fred, who had just finished looking at the same finger and was now looking back at George.

George grinned, and Fred grinned back. Moments like this, when they were dressed the same and wearing identical expressions, no one could tell them apart.

This happened a lot.

George reached out, little finger extended, and linked fingers with Fred. This small contact made him feel like he could read Fred's mind--not that he couldn't anyway.

George watched Fred closely for a moment, trying to figure out what his twin was thinking. _He's wondering what I'm thinking_.

The thought entered both their heads at the same time. Though speaking was completely unnecessary, neither could stand silence for long.

"Great what we," Fred started.

"Did to that prat Malfoy," George finished seamlessly. Both their grins widened at the memory of dinner, when they'd used Vanishing Charms to vanish the legs of one side of the Slytherin table so it fell onto its side. It was only a lucky coincidence that Draco happened to be on that side. "Wish it had

"Broken his legs."  
  
George nodded. "Too bad."  
  
The room fell again into silence, and George swung their hands back and forth a bit. _Maybe this is like trying to become one again,_ he thought.

"Do you ever think," Fred said in a rare moment of seriousness, "that this," he twitched his finger, "is sort of... trying to go back?"  
  
"Just was, as a matter of fact." George smiled at his twin, his other half, and twitched his finger back.  
  
_Damn, he's beautiful_. George smiled at the sudden, random thought, knowing the same thought had occurred to his twin.  
  
"George?" Fred said softly.

"Fred?" Though both twins were known for their pranks and ever-cheerful moods, Fred and George both knew Fred was the more serious one--though only slightly, and only in the presence of his twin.

"I love you."  
  
"I know. I love you, too."  
  
"No, I'm _in_ love with you."  
  
George smiled ever-so-faintly at this reenactment of their coming out to each other. It didn't matter who played Fred and who played George--though most of the time, as now, Fred played George and George played Fred. "I know," George said again, softly. "I'm _in_ love with you, too."

Fred tugged gently on their linked fingers, and George got up off his bed and sat beside Fred on his. Soft lips met in a soft kiss, and then hungry, needy lips met in a hot, passionate kiss.

George allowed himself to lose himself in the sensations of Fred's mouth for a few moments, then flicked his tongue out to brush the other boy's lips. Fred opened his mouth, moaning softly when George, instead of entering, bit his lower lip gently. His hands traced patterns on George's chest; George's arms slid around him and pulled him close to his other half.

"George," he breathed softly, "George, I love you."

"I love you, too," George whispered, holding his twin close and pressing a soft kiss on his lips. _How can I not, when we're two halves of the same whole? We're literally made of the same flesh and spirit; we could never stand to be apart._

Somehow, Fred knew his thoughts--was probably thinking the same thing--and reached back to link their little fingers again. Safe and secure in their bed, they drifted to sleep together, entwined together so closely that they could have been the same person.

Which, of course, they were.

* * *

...So what do you think? I think it's pretty good, actually... Leave a review and let me know.

---Oh, yes, and if you want to leave a scathing flame, keep in mind that they're used to warm my old cold bones... And all my friends' old cold bones. Old cold bony little bones... Is obviously insane Leave a pretty shiny review for me!!!! Hopes to get at least one good flame, as she hasn't ever had one


End file.
